Cast Out of Hell: Making? Friends?
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Making friends is a little difficult when they think they already have you figured out. Neopronouns for Rin. Blink and you miss it hint that Bon is trans. Part 3 Cast Out of Hell-verse.


"_Two are better than one because they have a good reward for their toil. For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow. But woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up! Again, if two lie together, they keep warm, but how can one keep warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him—a threefold cord is not quickly broken." (Ecclesiastes 4:9-12)_

Rin wasn't sure what he (she... they... that was another problem to figure out) did to piss off the guy (Bon?) with the strip of dyed hair it reminded rin of a rooster. Ever since Rin had joined the cram school the rooster head had been giving her (them… this was hard) the stink eye. Sure, Rin fell asleep in class occasionally, but who didn't and maybe RIn did argue with the teachers on the mean of bible verses sometimes. It didn't give the guy a reason to glare at them (no that one didn't fit right either… screw time to google pronouns).

Shiemi was a good friend (and Rin's first one). She was soft-spoken and didn't have a lot of confidence (not that Rin could say… ey did… oh, that one felt better). Shiemi and Rin got along like a house on fire that is to say Shiemi help Rin in places ey wanted to be more feminine in and Rin helped boost Shiemi's confidence. The two had had wonderful fun trying to figure out how to use makeup as Rin had never tried before and Shiemi hadn't seen the need. Not that either of the two felt they needed it.

Shiemi was a very sweet person which is why Rin didn't appreciate Bon being a huge dick to her. Apparently, Shiemi's family ran an herb supply store for exorcists and being surrounded by plants for most of her life Shiemi had given them nicknames, which was adorable. The girl was also a bit of an airhead (not to be rude she just was) and would put the nicknames for the plants instead of the actual name. Yukio never took too many points off just enough to try and remind Shiemi to use the real names. Bon, however, took it as a personal offense to it for some reason say that Shiemi and Rin weren't taking cram school seriously (well to a certain extent Rin wasn't).

On one assignment Bon seemed to blow up at the two. Shiemi had gotten a respectable score of 81 she was still messing up the names some times but was getting better. Rin, on the other hand, had gotten a 2. Ey didn't answer the questions wrong; Rin just put down what each plants culinary use not medical use.

"Two percent? I couldn't get a score that bad if I tried… Try studying instead of doing your hair. You make me sick!" Bon sneered down at Rin as he went to get his test with a score of 98.

Rin rolled eir eyes as he passed smugly. Honestly, that guy had issues. Bon's air of general smugness. Physical application he complained that Rin wasn't participating. It got to the point that the teacher pulled him aside.

"Suguro-kun, you're an excellent student. All the core teachers are expecting a lot from you. So, it isn't a good idea to start trouble with anyone, but especially the elder Okumura. You shouldn't get too involved with that one." the teacher warned Bon.

"Why not I mean, yeah, she's lazy, but-" Bon began, but a phone cut him off.

It was the teacher's phone, really what an asshole. Some person on the other end "Kitten" or whoever caused the teacher to leave the rest of the class for an "emergency" seriously what kind of teacher does that. Still, he did leave them with a warning to not get within the range of the frog demon's chain.

His actions, of course, set off Bon who started ranting, "I thought True Cross was suppose to be a sacred place of learning, full of people who took their studies seriously… but it looks like that's a lie I mean so far the only halfway decent teacher is Okumura-sensei and don't even get me started on the students." Bon purposely gave Rin a side glare as he said this.

"Wait, you don't mean me?" Rin pointed at eirself in confusion.

Bon huffed and puffed himself up, "Obviously I mean you! You don't class seriously, always sleeping or mouthing off. You just got in because you're the headmaster's niece. You don't even take part in physical application!"

Shima put his hand on Bon's shoulder, " Bon you're action pretty immature…"

Konekomaru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Come on Bon, cut her a break,"

"You two stay out of this!" Bon snarled.

Rin shook eir head and reached out to touch eir peer that was puffed up like a chicken. Rin's hand made contact with Bon's cheek, It's not good for a priest of any religion to be filled with such hate."

As Rin's hand touched his face Bon couldn't help but notice how warm and comforting her touch was. For just a second all Bon's self-hatred, dysphoria, and anger left him. Then the words came from the girl's mouth, Bon slapped her hand away, and took a few steps back.

"What-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying before his shoe got caught on the edge of the platform all the students were standing on and Bon went tumbling down the side.

Rin didn't even think ey followed him sliding down the edge in a way that ruffled eir feathers in an uncomfortable manner. Rin gasped as ey hit the ground and tears picked eir eyes at the pain that sliding down had caused eir wings. Still, they didn't let that stop em for long. Ey stood up as fast as ey could with eir wings in the condition they were. Eir balance was off so Rin stumbled towards where eir peer was.

The rest of the students noticed that the leaper was going to attack Bon and shouted at him to get out of the way. Rin picked up speed to as fast as ey could go without causes eir wings to show. The students expect Rin to run toward Bon and help him, but she didn't.

Rin went toward the frog demon. Right before the demon was about to make its last jump to Bon, Rin extended eir hand and touched the demon by the opening of its mouth.

"Hey, there's no need to hurt him is there? I mean yeah he's a bit of a dick, but he didn't mean to bother you," as Rin spoke ey allowed eir holy flames to flicker to eir fingertips and slowly and consistently stroked the frog demon until it calmed down.

The next day, as Rin was borrowing books from Shiemi. That she had brought from home that helped explain plants in a manner she felt, would be easier for Rin to understand Bon came up to the two.

"So, I didn't get the chance to say this yesterday, but… Thanks and… I'm sorry for the thing I said," Bon then held out a hair comb for Rin,

"That's from all three of us. Konekomaru came up with the idea and bought to comb. Renzo sewed everything and I came up with the design. They said I had to be the one to give it to you so here," Bon once again thrust his hand toward Rin of Rin.

Rin carefully took the comb, "Thank you, Bon," Rin smiled up at the boy.

Bon turned his head away, "Y-yeah whatever, just make sure to thank Konekomaru and Renzo too," then he went back to his desk.

"Oh, wow Rin that's really pretty," Shiemi stared at the hair ornament, " White carnations mean steadfast person and strength, although usually they're given to people on mother's day. And nasturtium, those red flowers mean victory, and those leaves look like-"

"Mint, right? I use to have my own herb garden," Rin grinned at eir friend as ey slipped the comb into eir hair, "gotta keep it away from all your other herbs otherwise it'll take over."

* * *

"_Having purified your souls by your obedience to the truth for a sincere brotherly love, love one another earnestly from a pure heart," (1 Peter 1:22)_

_YEs, Rin uses Neo-pronouns, Bon is a transman _


End file.
